Character Commentary: Floating
'Arnold: '''Well that was quick. There are already Gravity Falls fics after only three episodes. ---- Fourteen year old stanly rushed through the wet thick undergrowth of the forest. ---- '''Arnold: '..."Stanly"? '''Helga: '''Ugh. It's Stanley for crimeny's sake! And he's not 14! Does he LOOK 14? '''Arnold: '''Hmm. Maybe this ISN'T Grunkle Stan but the aforementioned OC. '''Helga: '''No excuse to misspell a name like that Football Head. ---- His sense of urgency not for himself but for the twelve year old boy in his arms. He had found the boy beaten and bloody on the forest floor. He continued to run paying no mind to the blood staining his white sweatshirt. The young boy kept on saying "hurt" coughing and chattering his soaking body freezing. Stanly pulled the boy closer in an attempt to warm him. "hurt" the boy mumbled weakly. "Its okay buddy everythings going to be all right." As he said these words he saw the outline of a shack. He broke into a sprint rushing towards the shack reaching the door. He started pounding on the door yelling "help! I've got a hurt child! Somone!" To his releaf the door opened revealing a slightly intiminating elderly man wearing a pez. "Dipper?" the man said not believing his eyes. He rushed back into the shack yelling "Wendy get the first aid Dippers hurt badly!" Stanly heard the sound of a magizine being slammed on a desk and four sets of feet aproaching. But that was all he could comprihend before he passed out. /NEXT DAY/ Stanly awoke to find himself face to face with a twelve year old girl. "HELLO!" she shouted cheerfuly. "AAHH!" He screamed in suprise. The girl got out of his face and said "sorry for scaring you. My name is Mabel. What's your name? Were do you live?" " my name is Stanly and I...I" Stanley felt an involentary tear sliding down his face. Mabel noticed this and imediantly connected the dots. "I'm sorry. I didn't relize-" Stanly raised a hand quieting her and said "how's your brother?" Mabels face lit up "He's doing great! Do you want to see him?" Stanly nodded and as they stood he relized there was a cord coming from Mabels sweater. "Uh Mabel what's that attached to your sweater?" Mabel once again grinned and turned off the lights her sweater lit up shining neon. "awsome." said Stanly Mabel blushed furiously turning back on the lights. /20 seconds later/ "Here we are!" Mabel anounced. Stanly let Mabel enter first then procceded into the room. Dipper looked up from his book bandages wrapped around his head to see stanly and Mabel enter the room. "Hi Mabel hi.." Dipper paused not knowing what the boys name was. "His names Stanly." said Mabel. Dipper focised his attention on stanly "Thanks for saving me stanly" he began but then he noticed somthing was off about Mabel. She was standing close to Stanly a small blush on her cheeks and that all to familer look in her eyes. "Stanly could you leave the room for a second?" "sure." As Stanley left the room Dipper glared at Mabel. "Mabel don't even think about it." "Bu-" "one the poor guys been through enough already without you fawning over him." Mabel huffed indignently. "And two remember in gravity falls there's no one you can trust." "Aww that hurts." The twins both looked up to see Stanly Cassualy hanging from the rafters upside down "waz up?" he said. Both the twins screamed and Stanley gave a small smile. "Calm down guys if you look in your book you'll see I'm no threat." Dipper flipped to a page that read halfies He read: Hslfies: half spirit half human these 'creatures' are michevious yet good hearted ussiauly created when a orphan is not able to die because he won't let go (A/N: this was made up) "So why did you not die not to be rude or anything." Dipper asked. Stanly shrugged. "I was never loved by anyone on earth so I never passed on." Only three words went through mabel's head (epic summer romance ) "Get down from the rafters though it's kinda creepy." asked Mabel. Stanley gave her a look that said "make me" and playfully stuck out his tongue at her his sandy blond hair getting in his freckled face. Dipper got up using his crutchs to leave the room before somthing destructicve happened. Mabel got out her grappling hook and shot it at his hoodie planning to pull him down it skewered his hood and stuck into the rafters Mable then pressed the retract button. Unfortiantly it was the reel in button that she had pressed and she was pulled up and her face was pressed against Stanleys. Their lips were pressed against one anothers Mabel pulled hers away in shock and looked at Stanley expecting anger and rejection. All she saw was his big goofy grin. "Were going steady right." he teased playfully. Mabels face went completly red. They both looked up as the cord snapped from their combined weight Mabel started to scream as she fell but felt her fear subside as she felt Stanly hold her hands in his whispering. "calm down I've gottcha." she and Stanley floated to the ground.